jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cigau/Święto duchów
Święto duchów Opowidanie na konkurs , prawdopodobnie będzie mało straszne , ale może zawierać sceny drastyczne.Pojawią się 2 nowe postacie i 2 nowe smoki.Niektóre opowieści mogą Wam sie kojarzyć z creepypastami , ale to dlatego że zawierajają elelemnety z nich. Hallowen, święto podczas którego duchy wracają na ziemię by straszyć ludzi.Dzieci przebierają się za duchy , żeby oddać hołd śmierci, a młodzieńcy są wysyłani na bezludną ,ponoć nawiedzoną wyspę.Nie inaczej było z naszymi jeźdźcami : -To, co leciemy?-Zapytał z ekscytacją w oczach Sączysmark. -A musimy?-Wybełkotał Śledzik. -Zamkinij się tchórzliwa rybo!-Odparł nieco poirtowany Sączysmark.Miał już dość jęczenia i chciał już wyruszać. -A ktoś w ogóle wie gdzie jest ta wyspa?-Zapytali jednocześnie Mieczyk i Spatka. -Nie , ale mamy mapę.-Odparła Astrid W tym momencie z Twierdzy wyszedł Czkawka z małym,pożółkłym papierkiem w dłoni.Ubrany był ,w ciemną czarną szatę z futrzanym kołnierzem ,zamiast w swójego stroju do latania.Za nim szedł dumnie wyprężony Szczerbatek.Smok był niemalże pewien ,że ta właśnie noc jest jego nocą.W końcu jest przecierz samym pomiotem śmierci.Inne smoki były przemalowane na demony i potwory , a sam ich wydok przyprawiał czlowieka o dreszcze.Nagle coś staneło za Czkawką.To "coś" miało śnieżnobiałą twarz , czarne oczy ,pozbawione źrenic (przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka) i było ubrane w zwiewną białą suknię.Zamiast brwi były wzorki niczym pędy kwiatów ,a nos był pozbawiony cieni i wydać było tylko nozdrza.Włosy były kruczoczarne , usta były cenkie i wyglądały jagby były zaszyte, a szwy ciągneły się aż do uszu. -Czkaawka!-Jękneła Astrid. -Co?-Odpowiedział z nieświadomym spokojem Czkawka. -Coś .... za ...TOBĄ !-Krzyneła już przerażona Astrid.Pozostali jeźdźcy stali jak wryci z wielkimi z przerażenia oczami. Chłopak odwrócił się ,a demon otworzył zimne ,niebieskie oczy ,obnażył ostre zęby i wydał z siebie przeraźliwy pisk ,który po chwili przeobraził się w głośny ,kobiecy śmiech.Nagle zza bliźniaków wyłońł się kolejny ,tym razem juz męski demon.Miał granatową , prawie czarną skórę ,poprzecinaną jarzącymi ,się czerwonymi wzorami. Oczy były krwiste i co chwila przygasające..Nos przypominał bardziej nos koci niż ludzki ,a usta były smukłe,rówież paląco czerwone.Za to wnętrze pyska było jasno niebieskie,wręcz błękitne.Naga klatka piersiowa była szeroka ,ręce były długie i umięśnione.Ręce miały cztery palce ,a każdy palec był zakończony ostrym pazurem.Smoki zaczely syczeć ostrzegawczo w stronę demonów , a jeźdźcy uciekli z krzykiem.Kiedy smoki zorjęntowały się że ich kompani uciekli ,pobiegły za nimi.Demony zostały same ,a ciemność w ,która je spowiła.W ciemności widać było tylko białe elementy demonicy. Demony zaczeły rozmowę: -No,gratuluję, nie wiedziałam że ludzie potrafia tak szybko biegać-Pogratulowała kompanowi demonica. -Ja, jestem w ogóle zdziwiony ,że ktoś kto nie ma nogi potrafi biegać-Odparł czarny potwór-I czy mogłabyś już zmyć ten makijaż?Musimy iść do nich zanim odlecą.-Powiedział raksza. Raczej , nigdzie nie odlecą tak szybko,mapa jest zapisana zagatkami-Stwierdziła -Ale masz rację , trzeba za nimi iść ,zanim zrobią coś głupiego.Predator noga!-Przywołała swego krwisto czerwonego smoka i poleciałą w stronę domu. Tymczasem jeźdźcy zdyszani, dobiegli do pomostu na drugim końcu wyspy.Smoki były wyraźnie niepocieszone ,faktem że musiały lecieć przez cała wyspę. -Biegną ... za... nami?-Zapytał zdyszanym głosem Śledzik. -Nie ... chyba ...nie. -Odparł Sączysmark. Kiedy wszyscy odzyskali oddech, zielonooki brunet zaczą czytać zagatki z mapy: "Płyń tam gdzie słońce kończy swój żywot , aż spotkasz smoka w furii ,jego ostrza wskarzą Ci drogę.Tam gdzie Życie i Śmierć się spotykają, w górze dostrzeżesz najjaśniejszą z gwiazd ,tańczącą z księżycem.Oni wskażą ci drogę do wyspy Duchów.Płyń na wyspę by stracić swą duszę.Nie ,nie płyń na wyspę , a starcisz honor swej rodziny"Jeźdźcy spojrzeli po sobie ,a następnie po smokach.Patrzyli na smoki z taką nadzieją że te w magiczny sposób przemówią i wyjaśnią sens zagatki.Lecz te tylko patrzyły na jeźdźców z ulitowaniem w oczach.Każdy smok dobrze wiedział gdzie leży wyspa ,jednak nie dwały po sobie tego poznać.Nagle ktoś złapał Sączysmarka za ramię i powiedział ; -A czo tam kitracie?-Powiedziała Greta ,pod postacia demona raksza. -No właśnie co?-Zza bliźniaków wyłonił się Creven ,również pod postacią rakszy. -Kim wy jesteście?-Ktoś zadał pytanie. -Nie poznajecie nas?-Zapytały chórem demony. - Yyy ... nie.-Opowiedział zmieszany Czkawka. -Creven ,Greta. Mówi ci to coś?-Powiedziała z sarkazmem. -A co wam się ... stało?I nie jesteście przypatkiem smokołakami?-Zapytał Śledzik. -A jesteśmy, tylko podczas Hallowen zamieniamy się w demony raksza.-Odparł ze spokojem Creven. -W co?-Zapytała Szpatka. -Demon raksza-indyjski demon ,zamieniają się w niego źli ludzie po śmierci.Żywi się ludzkim mięsem ,często zgniłym.Jednym słowem ścierwojady.-Odparła ze znudzeniem Greta. -A może wiecie o co chodzi w tym.-Czkawka podał smokołakom mapę. -Przecierz to banalne.-Powiedziała po przeczytaniu zagatki. -To wtakim razie wytłumacz nam to.-Powiedział Sączysmark. -"Płyń tam gdzie słońce kończy swój żywot" , a gdzie zachodzi słońce?-Zapytała Greta. -Na zachodzie , następna częśc jest o ostrzach smoka , pewnie chodzi o pazury-Oprał Czkawka wyraźnie poirytowany tym że ktoś traktuje go jak dziecko. -Brawo ,czyli lecimy na zachód aż smpotkamy smoka.--Zadecydowała Greta-No juz lecimy. Noc była zimna ,nawet jak na koniec października.Szron osiadał sie na ubraniach ,włosach a nawet brwiach jeźdźców.Wyjątkiem były demony od których biło dziwne ciepło.Lecieli szybko , więc i szybko dotarli do owego smoka.Był to nazwyklejszy posąg,jednak w nocy wygladał jagby miał zaraz ożyć i zaatakować każdego kto stanie mu na drodze.Jednak smok nie miał pazurów ,ani nawet łap.Miał tylko długi ogon i wielkie skrzydła. -Ciekawe kto był w stanie stworzyć takie coś?-Zapytał Mieczyk. -"Jaka Cię burza tu przyniosła?Jaka ją śmiałość pochwyciła?Czyja to sztuka,czyje dzieło,potworne mięśni Twoich sploty ..."*-Wrecytowałą Greta -A ciebie co na wiersze zebrało-Zapytał Creven. -A jakoś tak ...-Odpowiedziała Greta. -Przestańcie się wygłupiać , trzeba wymyślić gdzie teraz mamy lecieć-Skarcił ich Czkawka. -On ma puste oczy-Stwierdził ze zdziwieniem Śledzik.-Trzeba je czymś wypełnić.Widzicie w paszczy leżą rubiny. Jeźdźcy włożyli kryształy do oczu ,a ogon pokrył się kolcami ,zwróconymi na płónocny -wschód.Polecieli we wskazanym kierunku To jeszcze nie koniec! Ich lot był długi i wyczerpujacy , w oddali zaczeła majaczyć się wyspa.Mały skrawek lądu był jałowy i zupełnie pusty ,nie licząc kilku pustych,wysuszonych konarów.Jeźdźcy wylądowali na lądku i zastanawiając się nad sensem reszty zagatki rozpalili ognisko. - Tam gdzie życie i śmierć się spotykają w górze dostrzeżesz najjaśniejszą z gwiazd ,tanczącą z księżycem.Oni wskaża Ci drogę ...-Powtórzył niemal szeptem Czkawka-Czyżby chodziło o tę wyspę -Dodał wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie woda spotykała się z suchym piachem. -A dlaczego tak sądzisz?-Zapytali jeźdźcy. -Susza sybolizuje śmierć , a woda życie , a sami spójrzcie ta wyspa jest wręcz idealnym tego przykładem. -No, ale nadal musimy czekać do północy , a do tej zostało jakieś ... pół godziny , może godzina.-Stwierdził Creven po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w księżyc-to może poopowiadamy jakieś historie żeby skrócić czas?-Zaproponował. -Dobry pomysł ,ja zaczynam -Zgłosiła sie na ochotnika Greta. -To ty w ogóle znasz jakies straszne historie?-Zapytał z ignoracją Sączysmark. -Cicho daj jej mówić-Skarciła go Astrid. A więc , opowiem wam historię pierwszego smokołaka.Kiedyś kiedy świat był jeszcze młody i wokół była tylko ciemność z tej ciemności narodził się smok ,sam twór śmierci.Ów smok miał czarną delikatną ,obwisłą miejscami skórę , cztery rzędy małych, ostrych niczym igiełki zębów ,duże ,puste ,pozbawione źrenic oczy dwa grube ,ostre rogi na końcu małego ,lecz masywnego łba umieszczonego na długiej szyi.Trzy pazury na końcu ,każdej z czterech chudych obwisłych łap.Skrzydła wyrastające wprost z łlopatek były duże i mocne.Od kończa kościctego zadu ciągnął się długi równie kościsty ogon. Bestia rządziła wręcz całym światem , zjawiając sie tam gdzie smok ,bądź człowiek odłączył się od swego stada i natychmiastowo rozrywając delikwenta na strzępy.Rządy tegowoż potwora nie trwały jednak długo ,gdyż wkrótce nadeszła jasność ,która raniła smoka.Upadły król chował się przed światłem w jaskiniach , opuszczonych domostwach a nawet pod łóżkami i w szafach , jednak w tych ostatnich rzadko bywał bo przy jego wielkości było to co najmniej niezręczne.I polowania na ludzi się nie skończyły.Wielu próbowało zabić bestię jednak wszyscy kończyli z głowami ponabijanymi na drzewa wokół jamy Grue ,gdyż tak się zwał ten potwór , miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj porywania ludzi wprost z ich łóżek i pożerania ich na miejscu , lecz pewnej nocy , kiedy akurat chciał zaatakować chatę stojącą na uboczu Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe